Chemistry Experiment
by xXMoonyeenXx
Summary: Taking a break from paper work, Bren and Booth decide to conduct an experiment. BB all the way.


**Disclaimer:** Don't sue me, I don't owe them unfortunately.

**A/N: **I was dong my Chemistry coursework when this one-shot came to me, so I did this instead. At least I have managed something productive. This is the first story I have put on here, have a few written. Anyway all comments welcome.

They had been sat in her office for over 3 hours trying to complete all the paper work on their latest case. A woman walking her dog in a park had discovered two sets of remains, after 4 days of intense and extremely draining work; they had finally caught the murderer, and discovered that the two young people had been murdered due to jealousy.

Rising up Dr Temperance Brennan began to pace slightly around her office, trying to loosen up her muscles, which had tightened slightly with being sat in the same position for a long period of time.

"Bones, how about we take a break, have some coffee, then get back to it." Special Agent Seeley Booth asked from his position on her couch.

"Yeah sure, I'll be right back" and with that she left the office and headed towards the break room to get the coffee. Booth reached over to his suit jacket which had been discarded with his tie over the arm of the couch. Reaching into the pocket he pulled out his phone to check his messages, once he was done he rested his head against the back of the sofa, closing his eyes. Only a few minutes later Bren returned with 2 mugs of hot coffee, handing one to Booth she sat down next to him, placing her coffee on the table.

"How could they do it Booth?" Bones asked, turning on the sofa so that she was now facing Booth.

"How could who do what?" Booth was genuinely confused.

"How could Ben and Mia risk their friendship to start a relationship? I mean they were best friends, but they risked all that for a relationship, what if they broke up they would not be able to continue their friendship. It's just not logical!"

Suddenly understanding Booth turned mimicking Brennan's position on the sofa "Love isn't logical Bones; you can't help who you fall in love with." _Hell I should know, I'm in love with you and I shouldn't be._ Booth added silently to himself.

"Love is just a release of chemicals that induce happy, content feelings."

"Do you have to make all emotions about chemistry?"

"Well its true Booth."

"Look Bones, not everything is about chemistry, some things are just…" Booth was beginning to get exasperated.

"Just what Booth?" Bren was giving Booth a look that he called the I-Have-You-Backed-Into-A-Corner look.

"I don't know, some things are just!" he replied with a sigh.

"Angela says there is chemistry between me and you."

"Erm ok how did we get to this?"

"Well we were talking about chemistry, so it is a logical jump in the conversation." Bones replied with an innocent look.

"Do you think we have chemistry?" Booth asked trying to be a nonchalant as he could.

"We have good chemistry for friends and partners. But in the romantic way Angela is obsessed with, I'm not sure." She had answered honestly, well not entirely because she knew there was chemistry but she wasn't going to admit it.

"What would you usually do when you are faced with a chemistry problem?"

"I'd do an experiment to determine the results, and then come to a logical conclusion." Brennan answered with a shrug.

"Perhaps doing an experiment would determine if there is any chemistry between us." Booth suggested with a smile.

"What do you expect us to do kiss?" Bones asked with a smile to match Booth's on her face.

"It could work." Booth replied in all seriousness, the smile gone from his face.

Brennan considered this proposition for a few minutes, running through all the scenarios that could possibly arise from this experiment. After what seemed like a lifetime to Booth, Bones nodded her head "I suppose it could, it would just be in the name of science though, and it could never leave this room."

"It's a deal." Booth held out his hand for Brennan to shake, which she did after only a moments hesitation.

Suddenly the sexual tension within the room was thicker than it had ever been. The partners looked anywhere but at each other, scared of what they might see if they did.

Brennan turned back to face Booth "So how are we going to…" she was cut short by Booth's soft lips on hers.

After about a minute Booth pulled away, and settled himself back to his original position, "so did it work? Were you able to determine if there is any chemistry between us?" he asked, extremely nervous about her answer.

Brennan reached over and grabbed Booth's shirt pulling him close enough to her that she placed a hand on the back of his neck, and whispered in his ear, "I'm not sure, I think we should try it again." With that she wrapped her other arm around his neck, pulling his lips to hers, his hands went almost automatically to her waist, as if that is where they were meant to be. He lifted her onto his lap, where she proceeded to wrap her legs around his waist, when the need for air became essential; they pulled apart reluctantly resting their foreheads against one another.

"I don't think we should tell Angela she was right about our chemistry, or we will never hear the end of it." Brennan said, trying to both suppress a laugh and the need to kiss Booth. The second of which became overwhelming, as she leaned into him for another, more heated kiss.


End file.
